The present invention relates to a control system, particularly for a motor vehicle, having at least one control device which, for the production of control parameters, is connected with a timer circuit for producing a time parameter.
A data processing system for a motor vehicle is known in which several control devices exchange data over a data-transfer line, there being at least one control unit detecting operating parameters and processing them to form control parameters.
For the detecting of certain control parameters it is necessary to determine how much time has passed since the engine was turned off. For this purpose, a counter which calculates this time is contained in the control unit itself.
In order to assure the operation of the counter, the control device must continue to be provided by the battery with current after the engine has been turned off. Over the course of several hours, this leads to supply problems since the battery of the vehicle is discharged.